Lord of the Toys
by PAXavier
Summary: When Bonnie grows up and gets married, the toys are brought to the attic. What will happen in this suspense-filled Lord of the Flies themed story of survival in times of great solitude?
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

"Wow, this is really it," Bonnie said, looking around her old bedroom at the belongings that remained. She reached up to play with a strand of hair, an old habit that started in her childhood. Her wedding band glinted in the late afternoon sunlight.  
>Her mom, Janet, handed her a cardboard box and a few trash bags. She kissed her on the forehead, smiled, and said "Take as much time as you need. I'll bring anything you're throwing away to the curb, and put the stuff you want to hang on to in the box. That'll go in the attic."<br>Bonnie smiled and thanked her mom, then settled onto her bed and picked through a pile of concert ticket stubs, old birthday cards, and notes passed in classes long gone by. "This will take a while," she thought.  
>Meanwhile, across the room on her hope chest, Bonnie's old toys-Woody, Buzz, Rex, Jessie, Ham, Slinky, and the others-did their best to keep their nerves under control. They'd known this day was coming, ever since Bonnie announced that her wonderful boyfriend Seamus had proposed. The toys all liked Seamus-when Bonnie had introduced them, Seamus had shaken every one of their hands, paws, or other corresponding appendages, while Bonnie beamed. It was unusual for a grown woman to be as attached to her toys as Bonnie was, but Bonnie was no ordinary girl. From the time they'd come into her possession, Bonnie had lived up to her promise to Andy. She always took care of them, no matte how old she got.<br>But now she was moving into a tiny loft apartment with Seamus, and there wouldn't be any room for them. There had been much discussion among the toys about their fate. Would they be donated again, as they'd been before coming to Bonnie? Would they be thrown away (no one believed this was likely, but it was in the back of everyone's minds)? Or would they go to the attic, a mythical place that no one ever returns from? Only time would tell.  
>Finally, after working her way around the room, Bonnie reached the toys' location. She picked each one up, neatening them up as necessary-brushing Jessie's hair, straightening Woody's hat, wiping a smudge off of Buzz's helmet-and placed each one lovingly into the box bound for the attic. She whispered a sad "goodbye for now" to them, before closing the box and bringing it downstairs to her mother.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

After they were sure no one else was in the room, the toys decided to take a look around their new home. They all pushed themselves against the side of the box and it tipped over, opening and spilling all its contents. They found themselves in a dimly lit room with about 100 other boxes just like theirs.

"Oh my god! Is this where we're going to be staying? It's so dark up here! How are we supposed to live like this!" exclaimed Rex, terrified of the new surroundings. The others did nothing to console him, as they were all thinking the same thing. Woody, the natural leader, stepped forward.

"Come on guys! We've been through worse situations than this! Remember Sunnyside?" All the toys exchanged looks as they thought about the horrible prison of a day care. "I, for one, think we should just try to make the best of this."

"Woody's right, guys! I mean, we'll never have to go into toy mode again! No one ever comes up here!" shouted Jessie, receiving a thankful look from Woody.

"Yeah…and…and…look at all this space! We can pretty much do whatever we want!" Buzz chimed in from Jessie's side, "No more worrying about being in the same position as we were left, or making too much noise, or anything else like that! We have complete freedom until Bonnie has children of her own for us to be passed down to!"

The toys all gradually got really excited at the idea of complete freedom. Eventually, they were all shouting about all the things they could do now that they were utterly alone in the attic, when Woody felt the need to intervene.

"Hold on, hold on. This can't be a complete free-for-all. We still need to be civilized! I say we develop some kind of…system! I'll be the leader…" he paused, waiting for disagreement, and when none happened, "and we can all have assigned jobs! Like Buzz, you can make sure everyone's in tip top shape for when we're needed again. Jessie! You can settle any arguments between toys to make sure we don't spiral into complete chaos. Potato Heads, you can act as the foster-parents to anyone who just needs someone to listen to!"

For the next hour or so, they all were assigned some type of job, and were discussing their future plans for themselves in the attic, as something emerged from one of the other boxes. It was the angel from the top of the Christmas tree. "I couldn't help but overhear, you'll be spending your time up here with us now?" she asked, delicately.

"Yes we are," answered Ham, "I guess you're used to being up here. Do you have any tips or tricks to help us adjust to attic life?"

"Well, you seem to have it down already, what with your job assignments and all. There's just one thing…See that dark corner all the way over there?" The toys all nodded. "Never, and I mean NEVER, go into that corner."

"Why not? Asked Slinky Dog.

"Let's just say that the last toy that went there….was never seen again."


End file.
